Change Coming, Once and For All
by FansieFace
Summary: Katherine's life is set in stone. She knows how it works, how love works, and what everything means. When one boy tries to change his life, will it change her's as well? Or will she avoid the change? Written for Circulation Four of the Pape Selling Competition.


**The sad thing is, this started out as short. It was going to be one little thing. Then my muses decided, "no, let's make it almost as long as your muti-chapter." So the idea behind it is that since Jack's part of "I Never Planned on You" is his side, the bowry beauties are telling Katherine's side. It started out short and ended up huge. Also, I acknowledge that I changed certain parts of the musical to fit this story. I tried to keep it as accurate as I could, but some parts needed to be altered to work. Written for circulation four of the Newsies Pape Selling Competition.**

 **Team- Kings of New York**

 **Posistion- Reporter**

 **Prompts- Change Direction Card. Color: Blue**

 **Word Count- 8,344**

"And don't you dare come running back to me the moment you feel lonely, Michael!" Katherine slammed the door behind the retreating back of her one-time beau. She slammed it hard, probably irritating her neighbors in the apartment building. It felt good, the satisfying thud and click of her door crashing into its doorframe and locking automatically. It released some of the anger coursing through her veins, running in her thoughts, showing in her ragged breathing. But once that anger was gone, heartbreak was left in its place. She slid to the ground against the wooden door and hugged her knees to her chest, sobbing. Her tears fell hot and fast, and she couldn't seem to stop them. She tried and nearly succeeded several times, but always ended up thinking of another happy memory of a time with Michael that brought the tears back full force. By the time she stopped, nearly an hour had passed, and she was hiccuping. She unsteadily got to her feet and went to her kitchen to get a glass of water. Her throat was dry and sore and her head hurt and her nose was running and she knew she was a mess. Her heart felt physically broken; it was as if she had shards of it rattling around inside of her. It felt like it would never get pieced back together again. As if it would freeze in its shattered state and never again be a human heart that could love and laugh. As if she was doomed to a life of misery without Michael. But when she thought about what he had done to her, instead of the happy memories they had shared, her grief lessened and was replaced with more of the burning anger that had filled her as she yelled at him to leave and not come back. He had led her on! He had let her believe that she was the only one for him, she had fallen for him, only to have him reveal the fact that he was already married. Then, she had discovered forty dollars missing and had asked about it. He had come over, spewing pathetic excuses, and she blew up at him. No way was she allowing some cheating, lying, revolting man to steal from her! He stole her heart and her money, and there was no way that she was letting him stick around long enough to take more. He had never worked a day in his life, had survived by riding on his wife's inherited money, and had had the audacity to steal some of her hard earned money! She was done with Michael. Done and never looking back. She would pick up the pieces of her broken heart and glue them back together. She would carry on. And she would not let another man steal her heart. Not now and not ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katherine was deep in conversation with Darcy about her assignment.

"You know I'm better than flower shows!"

"I know that, and you know that, and maybe even they know that. But they won't admit it, Kat."

"Ugh! It's so frustrating! It they would give me a chance-"

"'Scuse me, ma'am, buy a pape?" A brown-haired boy with clear blue eyes was standing in front of her. He grinned cheekily at her.

"The morning edition isn't even out yet!"

"I would be happy ta deliver da headline to ya poisanally, ma'am." She snatched the paper he was holding out of his hand and pretended to look through it. He had the audacity to flirt with her!

"Here's a headline! "Cheeky Boy Gets Nothing for his Efforts"!" As she stalked off, she heard another boy speak.

"Back ta da dugout, slugger. Ya struck out!" She shook her head and continued on her way, fuming silently at the stupidity of men. Not letting her use her full talent, flirting with her when she had no desire for the attention, making stupid mistakes that the women of the world had to clean up. No way was Katherine letting a pig like that steal her heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katherine was once again fuming at her boss. Not that it was anything new that she was mad about. The stupid editor at the Sun refused to let her report on anything news worthy. So here she was, sitting in a balcony watching a vaudeville show, taking notes. Not that the show was bad, in fact she found it quite entertaining, but she could have been out doing something worthwhile, and she wasn't allowed to. She tried to concentrate, but found it hard.

"Well, hello again!" A voice interrupted her note taking. She looked up and met the eyes of the boy who'd stopped her that morning.

"How did you get in here? This is a private box!"

"I know da owner."

"Please go away. I'm working." He smirked. She had to admit, his eyes were the clearest blue and his hair was the perfect brown all tucked up under his gray cap and his face was perfect twisted into that little smirk and-she cleared her thoughts. She was not allowing another man into her life that would just mess things up. No way.

"A smart girl, huh? Beautiful, smart, independent." She felt her face flush. She tried to tune out the words of this admittedly handsome boy, but found herself distracted from time to time. She looked up and saw him fiddling with a piece of dirty paper and a pencil.

"What're you doing?"

"Quiet down! Dere's a show goin' on!"

"You are the most impossible boy-"

"Shhh!" Several people down below said up at her.

"Ever!" She finished in a whisper. He grinned cockily at her before flipping down from the balcony, leaving behind his piece of paper. As the show ended, she picked it up. At first she thought it was just a dirty bit of old newspaper, but when she flipped it over she saw a drawing. It was beautifully done, lifelike and easy to look at. It was a portrait, a portrait of a girl. A beautiful girl. A girl who looked like her. She felt her heart flutter as she looked at the image on the paper. She kept the drawing, slipping it into her bag. Maybe she wouldn't allow another man into her life, but that didn't mean she couldn't save a beautifully done picture of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katherine soared into the deli, finally satisfied with an assignment. Nobody else at the Sun was willing to report on the strike, convinced it would be a failure. But Katherine knew that she could write it. She could make people take notice. She was greeted by a rush of noise, the chatter of many boys all being overcome by the shouting if one boy in particular. The brown-haired, blue-eyed boy that kept showing up.

"What're ya doin' here?" A boy asked.

"I'm here to write the news story."

"A goil? Dey sent us a goil?" The boy did not sound happy. The blue-eyed boy approached.

"What's da last news story ya wrote?"

"When's the last strike you organized?" Katherine retorted. She began taking notes, preparing material for the article that would prove to her bosses that she could write real news, not just review flower shows and theatre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katherine followed the boy as he left the rally of newsboys. She now knew that his name was Jack Kelly, and he was sort of the leader of the newsies in Manhattan.

"So what are you doing, saving up for art school?" She asked, curious about his artistic ability. He laughed.

"Art school. I ain't goin' ta no fancy art school."

"But why?" She pulled out his drawing. "With talent like this, you should be inside the paper illustrating it, not outside hawking it." He shook his head. She changed tracks, switching back into reporter mode. "Are you scared for tomorrow?"

"Do I look scared?" He paused. "But ask me again in da mornin'."

"Ooh, good answer!" She scribbled notes on her pad. She began to walk away, prepared to write an article.

"Hey, Plummer!" She turned back to Jack. "Write it good." He ran away, back towards his boys.

"You heard the man. Write it good, he says. Write it good, or it's back to wheezing your way through the flower show." She sat at her desk when she arrived at her apartment, her thoughts all over the place, on winning and losing and the thing she kept going back to was Jack. His face, so handsome, and his hair, so perfect, and his eyes, so blue. She shook herself out of these thoughts, not wanting to get distracted from the article and also not wanting to admit that she was attracted to the boy from the streets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katherine barged into the deli with her paper held high.

"Look at this, boys! You're front page news!" The newsies burst into excited chatter. Katherine couldn't make out most of the words, until a boy they called Race jumped up on a table and yelled over their words.

"Are you'se crazy? When you'se famous, da woild is ya erster!"

"Ya what?"

"Ya erster!" When none of the boys got it, Race let out a frustrated sigh. "Ya know, ya fancy little clam wid da poyle inside! Ya don't need money when ya famous! Dey gives ya whatever ya want, gratis!"

"Such as?" Race grabbed the paper from Katherine's hands and looked at his picture on the front in rapture.

"A pair a new shoes, wid matchin' laces!" All the boys clamored for the paper, naming things they wanted. Katherine allowed herself to be caught in the moment, but she couldn't help but notice the absence of Jack and the boy who was always at his side, the boy with the crutch. She pulled one of the boys aside, the one called Davey, and asked.

"You didn't know? After the rally, Crutchie got taken to the Refuge. Jack ran off to the roof, but he isn't there now. We think he went somewhere to cool off for a while."

"Well let's go find him! I have an idea that if we have a rally somewhere, we'll attract more attention and have better chances of winning."

"We should ask Miss Medda. Her theatre would work perfectly, and she might know where Jack is. They're pretty close, I think." Davey grabbed his little brother and the three left the deli together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katherine slipped away from the brothers in the theatre and followed the sounds she had been hearing. They had sounded like somebody working. She slipped through a door and found Jack inside the large room, a sort of studio. He was painting a backdrop of a country landscape.

"Jack?" The boy turned halfway around. His head was bowed. He looked broken. "What are you doing in here? The rest of the boys are celebrating at the deli. The rally was a success. They couldn't shut us down." Jack's head shot up and he turned towards her, his eyes flaring with anger.

"You know what I saw at the rally, Plummer? I didn't see a success. I saw-" he stepped back to the canvas he had been painting on. It was tall and on wheels, so it could be moved easily as a backdrop for a show. He flipped it so the two were looking at the back, not the landscape. "Dis. I saw Pulitzer crushin' us. Killin' us. Stompin' on us." Katherine gasped as she took in the drawing on the back. A huge foot was stepping on the bodies of many boys. It was labeled "Pulitzer" and although the boys seemed to be struggling against the pressure of the foot, they were clearly being crushed by it. It was masterfully done, showing so many different aspects of the scene with only a few aspects of the drawing. Jack stood to the side, looking angry and broken and confused and so very lost. He looked like he needed a hug. Seeing him like that stirred a feeling in Katherine she hadn't felt since Michael. A feeling that she had been trying to avoid feeling towards any boy, but especially this boy, because loving a street kid would only lead to heartbreak. She'd already had her share of that. Katherine and Jack stood together in silence, a moment lost to what was happening in the world, where Katherine could finally understand a little bit of what was going on inside Jack's head. The moment was spoiled by Davey and Les barging in to the room.

"Katherine! You found him! Did you ask Medda about the rally?" Les was bubbling over with excitement. Jack straightened.

"What rally? Da strike is over! Crutchie is da in Refuge! We! Lost!" Jack was so broken and angry, he was like a different boy than the one who had rallied the newsies just a little while earlier.

"Tell me how quitting does Crutchie any good!" Davey stepped up next to Jack.

"I...w...dzd..." Jack was at a lost to words.

"Exactly! So here's how it goes. Once we win, and we will be winning, make no mistake-"

"We'll be what?"

"We're already winning, Jack! And we'll tell 'em straight out that they're letting Crutchie go, or they'll keep getting pounded!"

"Dave, what the hell? Did they bust up ya brains? As I recall, Dave, we all got our asses kicked. They. Won."

"Won the battle!"

"Oh, come on!"

"Jack, think about it! We've got them surrounded!" Katherine had to admit, Davey sure had a way with words.

"Here's what I think! Pulitzer is a jerk! He's a rattlesnake! It ain't wise ta mess wid him no more!"

"You're right. But you know why a snake starts to rattle?" Katherine suppressed a smile. She knew why.

"No, why?"

"Because he's scared! Pulitzer is scared!"

"Sure."

"Go and look it up! The poor guy's head is spinning! Why would he send for his goons? Dozens of goons! And the cops! And-"

"You know, you may be right!" Katherine could see Jack's spirit returning. "If he wasn't afraid..."

"Exactly! He knows were winning!" Katherine spoke up.

"Get those kids to see we're circling victory, and you just watch what happens! We're doing something nobody's ever tried, and yes, we may be terrified, but watch what happens! We've got faith!"

"We've got the plan!" Davey chipped in.

"And we've got Jack!" Les was once again beyond excitement.

"So you just watch what happens!" Katherine was excited too. This was a whole new article waiting to happen! They all shook hands, and Katherine was sure Jack possessed her hand a little longer than necessary.

"We're back!" He said confidently. Katherine smiled at him. Now it was time to get down to business.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Katherine was writing her next article about the strike, there was a knock at her door. She opened it to find her father's secretary, Hannah.

"Sorry to bother you, Miss Katherine. But your father would like to see you at his office in the World building." Her voice was high and nasally.

"Yes, Hannah." Katherine knew batter than to defy her father when he sent for her. As she followed Hannah to the World, guilt spiraled through her that she hadn't told Jack her real last name. Who her father was. She was not like her father, she was not greedy and she really was on the side of the newsies. But Jack had no way of knowing that. Her guilt carried her all the way to her father's door. She knocked.

"Enter." She opened the thick wooden door and stepped inside her father's office. He looked at her sternly, and she felt the childish fear of her father coming on. "Katherine."

"Father."

"I hear you've been working with those impudent newsies." It wasn't a question. Katherine swallowed.

"I'm a reporter. I do what my editor tells me to. I was assigned to the strike. So I write about the strike."

"You're article makes it sound as if you're on their side." Katherine took a deep breath before responding.

"Father, these boys are suffering because of your greed. Some of them aren't eating at all, because you felt the need to make more money than you already do. The newsies are standing up for themselves. So yes, I am on their side."

"The newsies work for me. They are defying me. They will be punished for that."

"Punished? They're already being punished!"

"Not yet. But they will be. I know you're in on their plans. I know they're having a rally. Tell me where and when. Now."

"No. They have suffered enough!"

"Katherine..."

"Father, these boys are standing up for what is right! You are nothing but a greedy old man, and because if you, one of those innocent boys is staying in a place where he has no chance! If that boy dies, know that I will hold you accountable! You will be a murderer in my eyes!" By the end of her spiel, Katherine was shouting. She was shaking on the inside. This was the first time she had ever spoken back to her father. His face turned red as he tried to control an outburst. He took a deep breath, but before he could say anything, shouting came from outside. Pulitzer roughly pushed Katherine into one of his tall chairs and turned it so that she could not be seen by anybody who didn't pass the chair. She heard the door burst open, and Jack's voice reached her ears. Her breath caught.

 _Please, please, father. Don't tell him. Please!_ Katherine silently begged her father. She tried to listen to what was happening, but she was terrified that her secret would be revealed. She did take notice when a man she hadn't noticed stepped out of the shadows. He revealed that Jack had a criminal record. Katherine was now not only scared, but angry. He had kept secrets from her, too. Maybe the feeling she had been starting to get, that he was better than Michael, had been incorrect. Then she heard the words she had been dreading leave her father's mouth.

"You already know my daughter."

"What?" Jack's voice was surprised, laced with something almost brittle. Pulitzer stepped to Katherine's chair and spun it so she was facing Jack. She jumped to her feet, and saw Jack's face go dark with betrayal and hurt.

"You." He spat. He glared at her as the Delancy brothers brought him to the cellar. Katherine rushed out if the room and stationed herself across the street to watch for Jack's return.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You lied to me! Ya tol' me you was on our side!"

"I am on your side!"

"Why should I believe ya? You'se no bettah den ol' Joe! Ya lied ta me and ta all da boys!"

"And you didn't think to mention to me that you were a thief? That you got arrested for stealing?"

"Dat didn't have nothin' ta do wid anythin'!"

"You know what, Kelly?"

"What, Pulitzer?" Katherine had so many feelings swirling around in her she couldn't decide which to act on.

"If I was a boy, you'd be looking at me through one swollen eye!"

"You gonna let dat stop ya? Ha!" Jack was clearly beyond angry, his eyes were flashing and his expression was fierce. Katherine looked at those blue eyes and made a choice. She stepped towards him and grabbed his face between her hands and slammed his mouth to hers in a kiss. She could feel his surprise, and the kiss was over before it started. She jumped away from him. She couldn't deny it to herself anymore. She had feelings for Jack Kelly, the thief, the street-rat. The brave, handsome leader of the newsies. She blushed. He didn't meet her eye. "I...I gotta go. Tell da boys." He rushed off, away from her. She shook herself out of the daze she had been in.

"Tell the boys what?" She asked nobody. Then she remembered. He had made some sort of deal with her father. Something to do with the strike. She strained her memory, thinking. Trying to recall exactly what the deal was. "He's going to call off the strike!" She had to find him. But she couldn't rush into the rally. No doubt they wouldn't trust her. Her reporter's mind whirled, there had to be some way she could right what she had done! "Where can I find him? There's got to be-the roof! Davey said he went to the rooftop after-so maybe that's-it must be!" She had to find the lodging house and the roof!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She climbed the fire escape carefully, making her way up to the rooftop. If her thoughts were right, Jack should end up back up here. She made it up, and saw one of the saddest sights she'd seen over the course of the strike. Two mattresses, one made and empty looking and the other looking as if somebody had been lying without sleeping for nights. The thin blankets were twisted around each other and the pillow was tossed off the mattress. On the made bed, a bit of burlap was laid out, almost reverently, across the mattress. The word "strike" was written in big block letters. Katherine recognized it as the banner Crutchie had made for his crutch. Jack was clearly more than missing his friend. Katherine tore her gaze from the scene and glanced around the rest of the rooftop. Her eyes caught on a cylinder sticking up from a hole in the ledge on the corner of the roof. She crept towards it and recognized the type of tube that paintings were kept in. His artwork. She opened it and was instantly shocked at the images contained in the sheaf of papers. As she pulled them out and flipped through them she saw many different drawings. There were pictures she expected, of the newsies and some of her or other girls. Landscapes, both of the city and of a countryside. And there were drawings like the one that he had made at the theatre, kind of political cartoons. But the ones that struck her the most, the ones that made her gasp, that shook her to the core, were of the inside of a building. Beds piled high with boys that all had clear bruises and cuts. Beds with boys who could be either dead or alive. A room full of these beds of boys, with barred windows and rats swarming the floor. A room with several long tables, boys sitting with bowls. Boys in line behind them, looking scared and hungry. Boys writhing on the ground while threatening figures looked over them. A face that was somehow familiar holding a whip. The perspective was different in the drawings of this man, as if Jack wasn't watching the whipping, he was receiving it. Some of them even had blurred edges, as if Jack was blacking out or had tears in his eyes. She remembered the fear evident in Jack's voice, something she hadn't expected to hear in the boy, when he responded to the man who revealed his crimes. "Warden Snyder!" Katherine looked at the pictures of the newsies. Some faces she recognized, some she didn't. They were carefully done, showing so many details. He knew their hair, their little marks. The flirter, Romeo, had a small scar showing on his upper lip. The one with glasses, Specs, had chewed skin around his mouth, as if he chewed his lips. Katherine could actually remember seeing him do that, almost a nervous habit. Jack's care for "his" boys was so evident in his drawings, Katherine couldn't imagine him doing anything to hurt them. Any choice he made, he thought was the right one for them. She couldn't see him stealing, unless it was to help them. She thought back to the charges against him.

"Stealing. Stealing food and clothing." She looked back at the pictures of the place, the place that must be the Refuge. The boys had all looked hungry, and didn't have much or good clothing. "You stole it for them!" Katherine felt a new feeling rush through her. Not exactly happiness, but far from anger or betrayal.

"What are ya doin' up here, Pulitzer?" A low voice growled out across the rooftop. She turned and saw Jack standing on the edge. His posture spoke of anger and hurt. Of grief. Of pain. He looked betrayed. And all of it was directed at her.

"I...I was looking for you." She looked back down at the drawings in her hand. "Your thievery...it was for them, wasn't it. The boys in the Refuge." For the first time, Jack looked at her directly. When he saw the papers in her hand, he stiffened.

"Dose are mine." He strode across the roof and snatched the papers from her hand. He rolled the drawings back into their tube and placed them in their place. He stood at the edge and looked out across the city, head bowed. Katherine stepped up beside him. "Yeah." He spoke quietly. "I did it for da boys. When I got caught, dere last hope of a warm winter an' a constant food source died. I did what I could but-" His voice broke. "But takin' whippin's for dem didn't keep 'em from da cold and da hunger. Lot's of 'em got sick dat winter. Some of 'em died."

"Jack...these drawings could get that place shut down." He snorted out a laugh that sounded bitter and hardened.

"Yeah. Sure."

"Well, even if..." An idea hit Katherine like a thunderbolt. "Jack!"

"What?"

"We can write a letter to Governor Roosevelt! And we can write our own newspaper! If we show the governor how terrible the Refuge is, he has to do something! And we can extend the strike to the other kids!"

"What?"

"A letter! We can include some drawings, and the governor has to do something! And I can write an article about the children's crusade!"

"How in da woild is we supposed ta get our own article out when ya father controls every press in da..." His voice faded out.

"What is it?"

"Well, ya father put me in da basement of da Woild, and da Delanceys put me on top of an old printin' press. If we could git in..."

"I can get us in. And I know some people who will help us use it."

"What will ya article be about?"

"About how the newsies are standing up for themselves and for all the kids! How they can stand up for themselves too! The children's crusade!" She started down the fire escape.

"Hey, Plummer!" She registered his use of her assumed name. It sent a little thrill through her, a feeling that she could only compare to what she had felt for Michael. Only this was stronger. It was ignited by his trust of her returning.

"What?"

"What is dis? An' I don't mean da children's crusade. What is..." He was at a loss for words. He waved his hands in the air between them. "Dis. Us. Is somethin' dere?" She came back up to the roof all the way. She thought a little, but she knew her heart had already made the choice for her.

"Well of course there is!"

"Well don't say dat like it happens every day!" She smiled shyly at him.

"You know, Jack, until I met you, I thought I knew what love was. I thought I had it before, and I thought love was just heartbreak. Now, I'm learning that love will do whatever it wants. I don't have a choice. The world has found ways to sting me over and over, and then all the sudden, it brought me you. And the strike. Something to believe in. Even if its just for a night. That night might be our forever, but that's all right. And if you're gone tomorrow, what we had will still be there. I have something to believe in, because now I know you're believing in me, even though I lied to you." She stood next to him and grasped his hand.

"We was never supposed ta meet. But den we met. God knows why. You...you was jist one more pretty face ta sell a pape ta. Jist someone sweet passin' by. But, really, you was an...an angel come ta save me, who didn't even realize dat ya gave me somethin' ta believe in, even for dat one day. An' even when I thought ya betrayed me, I still had somethin' ta believe in, even for one more day, an' it might be our forever, an' dat's okay. If I'm gone tomorrow, what was ours still will be. I got somethin' ta believe in, 'cause I know you believed in me." The two were now standing facing each other, and before she realized it they were kissing passionately. It felt right, perfect. They fit. And the feeling she was now willing to admit was love was rushing through her in waves. Until he pulled away.

"If things were...different."

"What, if you weren't going to Santa Fe?" She said indignantly.

"An' if you weren't an heiress! If ya father wasn't afta my head!" She laughed lightly.

"You aren't really scared of my father!"

"No." He smirked. "But I am pretty scared of you!"

"Don't be!"

"So if I'm gone tomorrow?"

"What was ours still will be."

"I got somethin' ta believe in."

"Now that I know you believed in me." Katherine flew into Jacks arms in a tight hug, a hug that told her that her change was okay. Jack was not Michael. He wouldn't hurt her like that. It was okay that she had let him into her heart. That she had changed her entire outlook on life and love. Because her love with Jack was pure. It wasn't just desire, it was love. And she was okay with that. His chin rested on her head, and he kept her tight to him. His hands were warm on her back. And she clutched him to her. Love flowed freely between them. And it was good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katherine was floating as she whirled around, doing everything she needed to do. Draft the article, draft the letter. Perfect the letter and choose the drawings to send with it. Perfect her ideas on the children's crusade, perfect the article. And she had to contact her two friends. She was running all over the place, and she was floating on air.

"Darcy! Do you know where I can find Bill? Wait! I need you too!" Darcy looked confused and slightly alarmed.

"Um...I believe Bill ought to be at his apartment. Like I was, until you called me frantically."

"I didn't know Bill's telephone number, or even if he has a telephone. Where does he live?"

"Slow down, Kat! What in earth is going on with you?"

"Just help me get a hold of Bill, then I'll explain!" And she was off again, back to reread her article to make sure it was ready for distribution. When she was satisfied, she sat down at her typewriter and began her final draft of the letter to Governor Roosevelt. When a knock finally came, she jumped up to get the door and welcome her two childhood friends into her apartment.

"Kat! Darcy tells me you haven't stopped moving since you called him! What in earth is going on here? Does this have something to do with the strike?" Katherine bounced on her heels.

"Yes. You two are good with old printing presses, right?"

"It's been a hobby, yes. Father has a few old ones." Bill nodded.

"I've toyed with them myself."

"Great. I need your help."

"I thought the strike was over. Didn't your father win?"

"Not yet. These boys are still fighting, and I'm fighting with them."

"Well then, any way I can help."

"Happy to be of service." Katherine grinned.

"I need you to break in with me to the World, and help me make copies of an article that we need to publish without my father's knowledge."

"And you're using the World to do this? Isn't that a bit dangerous?" Darcy looked concerned.

"My father will never suspect it! All we need is a few hundered copies! And Jack and his boys are meeting us there in a few hours! So we need to go!"

"Ah."

"What?"

"That's why you're so eager and excited and energized."

"What?"

"Jack."

"Who's Jack?"

"Jack, Bill, is the leader of the strike."

"Oh be quiet, you two! Let's go!" She pulled them out the door and they headed to the World. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack slipped into the World and greeted Katherine with a stolen kiss. Race and Davey slipped in behind him. The group headed quietly into the basement, where Bill and Darcy were working on getting the ancient printing press in operation.

"Jack, I'd like you to meet my friends. Darcy." The two shook hands. Katherine smiled when she noticed Jack refrain from spitting in his hand first. "And Bill." Jack snorted as he shook hands.

"And I suppose you'se da son of William Randolph Hearst?" Katherine was almost shocked that Jack had known.

"And a pleasure to be of assistance!" Bill clicked his heels. Jack looked dumbstruck, but only for a moment.

"Race! Go git da boys!" Race nodded and ran back up the stairs. Darcy and Bill worked together to set the type and began making copies. As the papers came out, Katherine, Jack and Davey worked to tie them. "Ya know what? Dere's change comin' once an' for all! We made da front page, an' man we is major news!" Jack was spirited and confident.

"Tomorrow they'll see what we are!" Davey showed the same spirit, and it was contagious.

"And sure as a star, we ain't come this far to lose!" The three stood together and watched the press spew papers consistently.

"Here dey come!" Race called. Boys flooded down the stairs and Jack organized them. Soon enough bundles of papers were being tossed up the stairs from boy to boy. They were calling up and down. Katherine listened and heard stuff out of stories.

"Dis is da story we needed ta write as we kept outta sight, but no more!"

"In a few hours by dawn's early light we'll be ready ta fight us a war!"

"Dis time we'se in it ta stay!"

"Talk about seizein' da day!" She heard Jack's voice rise above the rest.

"Write it in ink, or in blood, it's da same either way! Dere gonna damn well pay!" This alone would make a good article, if only what they were doing wasn't technically illegal.

"Dis is for kids shinin' shoes on da streets widout shoes on dere feet every day!"

"Dis is for guys sweatin' blood in da shops while dere bosses an' cops look away!"

"I'm seein' kids standin' tall!"

"Glarin' an' rarin' a brawl!"

"Armies of guys!"

"Who is sick of da lies!"

"Gettin' ready ta rise ta da call!"

"Once an' for all!" The final sentence was echoed over and over again.

"Once an' for all!" When they had made plenty of copies, Jack sent all his boys out to circulate them to all the kids in the city. Katherine herself went to her apartment and collapsed, having finally run out if energy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She didn't wake up until she heard a knock. She sat up blearily and started toward her door until the knock came again from behind her. More awake now, she turned to the window. Standing on the fire escape was an amused Jack Kelly. She pushed up the window and he grinned at her as he slipped inside.

"Hey, Ace."

"Ace?"

"Well you'se an ace reporter. You'se my Ace."

"You really like nicknames, don't you."

"Well, most of da boys got 'em. So you gotta have one too, since you'se one of us now."

"I'm one of you, am I?" She raised an eyebrow. He pulled her to him.

"Yep. An' dere ain't nothin' you kin do 'bout it." He tilted her face to his and kissed her. When they parted, she closed the window and sat on her bed.

"So what're you doing here, Jack?"

"Figured I'd come here ta pass some time. Figure it'll be a couple days 'fore da governor gits da letter an' makes his way here. Might as well use it ta see you." He and sat next to her. But something was hidden behind the smile. She couldn't quite place it.

"Jack. What's wrong?" He sighed.

"Jist...I miss Crutchie." He looked down. She leaned into him.

"We're gonna save him, Jack. We will." He closed his eyes and leaned back pulling her with him until he was lying down with her slightly on top of him.

"He wrote a letter. He...he's stayin' strong...but I know what it's like. He ain't gonna last much longer in dere." He took a deep breath. She sighed.

"We've almost won, Jack. We will get him out of there." She turned so that her cheek was resting on his chest and they were snuggled together.

"Thanks, Ace."

"Of course, Jack. I'm here for you."

"For sure?"

"For sure."

"Love ya, Ace." She felt her heart flutter. Michael had said that too. But his words had sounded empty, like it was what was expected. When Jack said that he loved her, she could hear his whole heart in the words. She could hear that he meant it, and that he would never do anything to hurt her. She could hear his honesty.

"I love you too, Jack." The two pressed closer together, her head tucked under his chin and their arms around each other. Jack's breathing slowed and deepened. Katherine felt herself drifting off with him, and smiled to herself. She was nestled in the arms of the boy she loved, happy and content, when only a week earlier she had been doing her best to avoid love. And yet here she was, happier than she could have imagined. Because of a street-rat. An impudent flirt. She closed her eyes and let sleep wash over her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katherine woke up in a momentary state of panic. A hand was stroking her hair and another was rubbing circles on her back. She sat partway up before she remembered Jack coming and falling asleep with her. She relaxed and heard a soft chuckle.

"Guess you'se awake, Ace."

"Guess so, Jack."

"How long have you been awake?"

"Only a little while. Figured I'd let ya sleep." She sat up and looked down at the blue-eyed boy.

"How did you sleep? You looked tired."

"Bettah den I has since da strike started."

"Good." She pulled him up so he was sitting with her. "It didn't look like you were getting much sleep at all."

"No. Not much." She turned to look at him. His hair was tussled from sleep and his gray cap was beside them on the bed. One of his eyes had a lingering bruise under it, faded to a brown only slightly tanner than his skin. She touched the bruise, rubbing her thumb over it. He's miked at her. "Ah, dat ain't nothin' Ace. Jist a bruise."

"I know." Their eyes met and she was swept into the depths, lost in his eyes. Then they were kissing, her eyes were closed and she melted into him, pulling him as close as she could as he did the same. She never wanted to let him go. Wouldn't have if it wasn't for a knock on the door of her apartment. They broke apart.

"Who is it?" Katherine called.

"Your father." Katherine gave Jack a panicked look.

"Go! He can't find you here!" She whispered. Jack nodded and quickly slipped out the window, grabbing his cap. "Just a moment, Father!" She ran a comb through her tangled hair and did her best to smooth the wrinkles from her dress as she opened the door. Her father brushed past her without another word, standing with his arms crossed in her small living room.

"What is this, Katherine?" He pulled a sheet of paper from his pocket. It was the "Newsies Banner" in all its glory.

"The Newsies Banner."

"The strike is over. Kelly is on his way to Santa Fe. I won."

"You're wrong three times over, Father. The strike is not over. Jack is still here and the newsies are winning."

"No. Kelly took the money and is on his way."

"No. I just saw him last night."

"Why were you with a bunch of street rats last night, Katherine?"

"Getting information. Who do you think wrote the Banner?"

"Katherine, this is one step too far! You're tarnishing our reputation!"

"Father, you took it one step too far when you got Crutchie sent to the Refuge! You've just been taking more and more steps too far since then!"

"The cripple is safer in the hands of Warden Snyder than cavorting around New York with the newsies!"

"No he isn't! Father, I've seen the scars the Refuge leaves on these boys! Crutchie has no chance! He's lucky he's not dead already! And remember that if he dies, you will be held responsible, not only by me, but by every newsie in the city! And you should already know that they are a force to be reckoned with!" She was shouting at her father, shouting like she hasn't in a long time. She was stepping closer and closer to him. He backed away.

"Katherine, calm down!"

"I won't calm down! You are working to ruin the lives of these poor boys! They are standing up for each other, and now for the rest of the oppressed too! They are ten times the men you will ever be!" Katherine took a breath to steady herself. "Leave. Get out of my apartment!"

"You can't kick me out! I am your father!"

"And I'm a grown woman living in her own apartment and making her own choices. Leave."

"Not until you tell me how this was made!"

"Why would I tell you a thing? All you want to do is hurt them!"

"Tell me!"

"No." She stood defiantly, meeting his eye. "Please leave." He strode to the door. Before he left, he turned back and looked at her.

"You're turning out quite the disappointment, Katherine."

"If I'm a disappointment to your greedy, power hungry mind, then I'm doing good in what matters." She said coldly before shutting the door behind him. She took a shuddering breath, releasing the pent up energy flowing through her. She had finally stood up to her father, finally said what she thought. And it felt good. She didn't think he would be bothering her any time soon. So now all she really had to worry about was the governor. Wait for his response.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katherine barged into the lodging house, eliciting some responses from the boys that would have been quite funny if her news wasn't so important. As Romeo climbed to his feet from where he had fallen and Specs hyperventilated with his hand on his chest, Race looked at her. Her hair was wet from the rain, she had water dripping off her nose and the hem of her dress was covered thickly in mud.

"Geez, Plums. What's da rush?" She struggled to catch her breath.

"Letter from the governor. Says he's coming soon." She managed to gasp out. "Where's Jack?"

"He's upstairs. He only jist got his stuff in 'fore da rain hit."

"Ah."

"Da governor's really comin'?"

"Yes. He says that Jack's drawings made him want to investigate the Refuge, and that he supports our cause!"

"We won? We won!" Boys started whooping and cheering and jumping. It was a celebration unlike anything Katherine had ever seen. More and more boys came flooding down the stairs from the noise, heard the news and joined in. It was utter chaos, and Katherine thought it was wonderful. She watched them for a little while before climbing the stairs to find Jack. He hadn't come down. She found him sitting in a smaller room than the rest of the dorms, holding the burlap banner.

"Jack." He started.

"Hey, Ace." He stood up. "What's all da noise?"

"The governor's coming. We won."

"We ain't won till da price is down again an' Crutchie is back wid us."

"And that will happen as soon as the governor arrives. Don't worry, Jack. We will get him out of there." He leaned back against the wall.

"We bettah. I can't lose him. He's my bruddah." He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket that was creased from being read so many times. "His letter." He gave it to her. "See how he signed it? Your friend, your best friend, your bruddah. If I lose him...I don't know what I'd do."

"Don't worry. He'll be out any day. Don't worry, Jack." She sat beside him and he leaned into her. They sat like that for a long time, feeding each other strength and assurance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katherine was just as nervous as the rest of the boys as she stood in Newsies Square watching the World. Finally the doors opened and out stepped Jack, her father, and Governor Roosevelt. The governor cleared his throat.

"In the last week, several things have been brought to my attention. As I'm sure you know, this strike has gathered much attention all over the country. I have been alerted to the fight you boys are fighting. And I have decided to end it. Mr. Pulitzer, you must lower the price of the papers for the newsboys to no higher than fifty-five cents per hundered. You must also agree to buy back any unsold papers at the end of each day. A compromise we can all live with." The newsies began celebrating. Their win was official. But Jack hadn't looked away from the governor and neither had Katherine. "Yes, yes. Quiet down boys, please. There. It has also been brought to my attention that an injustice beyond overcharging has been placed over you for quite some time. I believe it's time to welcome an old friend back."

"Jack! Jack!" A voice called. The square went silent as ever key searched for the source of the voice. Jack hadn't hesitated, though. He had recognized it as soon as he heard it.

"Crutchie!" He ran towards the voice, and the newsies parted before him, allowing him to pass. Katherine saw Crutchie standing at the edge of the square, bruises and cuts a plenty but with a huge grin on his face. Jack reached his friend and the two hugged fiercely.

"Also!" Th governor called over the noise of the boys calling out to their friend. When they finally quieted, he started again. "Also, the man responsible for this is being arrested while an investigation of his treatment of the boys in the Refuge is under way. The Refuge shall be shut down for the duration of the investigation. Officers!" Several police officers grabbed Warden Snyder and prepared to handcuff him.

"Wait!" Crutchie hobbled up to them. "Kin I do da honors?" The officers smiled and handed him the handcuffs. Crutchie grinned at Snyder as he clicked the cuffs into place around his wrists. "End of da road for you, little man!" He limped back to Jack, who looked more happy and peaceful and relieved than Katherine had ever seen. The governor said something to her father, who looked unhappy about whatever he was asked to do. He approached Jack. Katherine looked on warily.

"Mr. Kelly, I have been alerted to the fact that you are an artist. I would like to...offer you a job at the World. Illustrating." Jack looked at him before snorting a short laugh.

"No thanks, Mr. Pulitzer. I can't work for ya." Pulitzer looked relieved. The crowd of police and other adults began to disperse, along with the newsies from other boroughs, until only Katherine and the Manhattan newsies were left. Jack faced all of them. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Wid da strike over, I should probly be hittin' da road." Katherine's heart dropped to her feet. He was going to leave her? No, she wouldn't let that happen.

"I don't get it." Davey said. "What's Santa Fe got that New York ain't?" Katherine nodded.

"Or better yet, what's New York got than Santa Fe ain't?" Crutchie looked up at Jack.

"New York's got us. An' we'se a family."

"Plus you've got one more ace up your sleeve." Jack looked at her, half smiling.

"An' what would dat be?"

"Me." She made her decision. "Wherever you go, I'm there right by your side."

"For sure?" He smiled.

"For sure." He took her hand.

"It don't take much ta be a dreamer, all ya do is close ya eyes. But some made up woild is all ya ever see. Now, my eyes is finally open, an' my dreams, dey's average size. But...dey don't much after if you ain't with me." He pulled her closer and before she knew what was happening he was kissing her, in front of all the newsies. They parted to whoops and hollers from the boys who all seemed to find it hilarious. Katherine couldn't care less. Her life had changed, and although she wasn't quite sure if it was good or bad, she was willing to bet that it would end up good. She had shown that just because she was a girl, it didn't mean she couldn't do things just as well as a man. And she had let another boy into her life. She had let love in. Her life had been flipped inside out and upside down, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. As she looked up into the blue eyes of the boy she loved, she was almost certain it was a good thing. Her life was headed in a new direction.


End file.
